The present invention relates to a combination of a bottle opener and a handle for holding the bottle once it has been opened. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which is designed to facilitate the opening of bottles which until opened by a consumer are sealed with internal screw-threaded twist-off caps. The same device, thereafter, can serve as a handle for said bottle when it is held for pouring its contents.
It is well known that the release of twist-off caps is usually very difficult due to the fact that the cap is tightened so as to avoid the escape of liquids or gas therefrom and frequently also due to the provision of a safety ring which must be broken off by twisting the cap.
In order to ease the opening of twist-off caps, devices such as clamps, pliers, tweezers and the like were developed. All these arrangements were intended for the sole purpose of twisting of the cap.